Operation Zero
by Benjamin236
Summary: Potential. Everyone has it. Especially when your a shinobi but it's what you do with that potential is what matters.
1. Program Zero

Operation Z.E.R.O

This is the rewrite of Zero Division. Same plot new direction.

**Just to let you know I do not own Naruto. I just own my plot and my oc's that may appear.**

"Speech"

_Thinking_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

_**Demon/Spirit/Summoning thinking**_

_Radio_

Book title/letter's/files

_Chapter 1:Program Zero_

_Story Start_

_Hokage Tower_

Hiruzen was currently briefing the council on which ninja's had graduated. He was also going over the team assignments.

"Also the final team consist of Hitomi Sarutobi,Kira Hayate,Tsuchi Hatake,and last but not least Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen stated to the council. Multiple people had heard that Naruto had failed this year so the question was how did he graduate.

"How did Naruto Uzumaki graduate Hiruzen?" an man known as Danzou asked.

"He was able to not only capture a traitor but also able to master the Shadow Clone technique as well." Hiruzen said shocking the ninja clan heads in the room. For a genin to master a jonin technique was impressive.

"How much time did Uzumaki have to master it?" A jonin asked.

"I would say about five maybe six hours. Maybe less than that." Hiruzen replied.

"So who is going to teach this team Hiruzen? I'm sure you have a capable jonin in mind." Danzou asked.

"Well I am going to put this team on the reserve's list until there is a jonin that is available." Hiruzen said. He had many jonin's but only a few elite jonin's that were able to teach.

_What is he thinking putting them on the reserve's list. Maybe I could... It's worth a shot._ Danzou thought.

"How about I teach the genin team." Danzou stated. This shocked everyone seeing as Danzou never took on a team unless he was going to put them through root training but even then most of his root shinobi were able to take the missions no one else would.

"I afraid not Danzou." Hiruzen replied to his former rival.

"And why not exactly?" Danzou asked.

"Simply because the shinobi on this council know what you are capable of and I know for a fact that you will only try to make Naruto into a weapon." Hiruzen said trying to end the conversation.

"Whose to say I will make him into a weapon. Let's face it Hiruzen. This team has so much potential and you know it. So why not let me make them into some of the most greatest shinobi Konoha has ever scene." Danzou stated to the council.

"Isn't that the same thing you said about Sakumo's team. You know the one your daughter was on and looked what happened to them." Hiruzen said. Some of the people in the room were shocked that Danzou had a child none the less a daughter at that. Danzou's daughter Aoi had died during the chunin exams. He had heard from multiple ninja's that a team from Kiri was their downfall. The bodies were never discovered.

"That was the past Hiruzen. This is the future." Danzou replied. He was trying to not let his emotions for his daughter take control because if so then a fight between Hiruzen and himself was going to break out.

"That is why I am putting them on the reserve's list. I am learning from my mistake's and one of those was trusting you. Now this meeting is over. I hope to see everyone tomorrow so that we can discuss who passed." Hiruzen said as people started to leave the room. The room was clear except for himself and Danzou.

"You know that was low. Even for you Hiruzen." Danzou said to the Hokage.

"I'm a shinobi Danzou. Did you expect me not to use the information I have to my advantage." Hiruzen replied.

"Your a shinobi? In they're you sounded more like a politician but that's just my opinion." Danzou said cooly.

"I have always been a shinobi Danzou and unlike you I have learned from my mistake's." Hiruzen said trying to prove his point that he has changed for the better.

"So how many mistake's did it take before you learned your lesson Hiruzen? Was it from Tsunade leaving the village? No couldn't be you just let her go. Was it from your prized pupil who ran away? I don't think it's that one either seeing as you let Orochimaru leave scotch free. Could it had been Itachi? I think I just may be close with that one seeing as you did push the graduation age back. Maybe it was from Naruto Namikaze then..but then again the boy now knows he is a jailor for the Kyubi so I have to come to a conclusion that you haven't learned from most your mistake's." Danzou stated.

"Just leave Danzou before I have ANBU arrest you!" Hiruzen shouted.

"Arrest me for what charges Hiruzen. For pointing out your flaws from over the years. Face it Hiruzen don't try to put on this god of shinobi front because I see right through you." Danzou replied before using a shushin to disappear. Hiruzen was seething with anger for letting Danzou get under his skin.

_Damn Danzou! Sooner or later I will have to take care of that thorn in my side but as of right now I have other plans._ Hiruzen thought before returning back to his office.

_With Danzou_

Danzou was currently thinking of a way to get to this team. None the less Naruto Namikaze. The boy was able to learn a jonin technique without any proper training. Why couldn't Hiruzen see the potential in this team. I mean his granddaughter was able to use water and fire ninjutsu and also was trained in bojutsu and now trench knife fighting. Kira was trained in tracking and had an elemental affiltry for lightning. Tsuchi had an earth affiltry and trained himself to be a combat medic and then their was Naruto. His stealth was outstanding. I mean who could paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight. It sickened Danzou to no end that this team was going to be put as a reserve team which meant that they would not be able to do missions,no proper instructions as to what to train in,and to top it all off they had to wait to see which jonin would take them. It was time's like this he wish he could help them so how without being suspected of something. Sure he could easily kidnap them but with Hiruzen trying to act like he was in his prime again he may not have a chance.

_Maybe I could help them without being suspicious. Time to put Sai's Super Beast Imitation Picture to good use. _Danzou thought while walking towards the room Sai was in. He walked in to see Sai drawing a picture.

"Yes Danzou-sama." Sai stated as he looked towards his leader for his orders.

"Can you make words into Super Beast Imitation Picture's?" Danzou asked.

"Of course Danzou-sama. What is it you need me to do?" Sai responded.

"I need you to write me four letter's first and then I will tell you the rest later." Danzou said.

"What is going on the letter's?" Sai asked.

"Get out your ink and paper Sai. We have work to do." Danzou replied as Sai went to go get his supplies for the task at hand.

_Let's see how smart these kids are._ Danzou thought to himself as Sai came back with the supplies he would need.

"I'm ready Danzou-sama." Sai said as he set up his work station.

"Good now write down everything I say." Danzou stated as he started to talk about what was going to be on the letter. Sai was writing everything down.

_An hour later _

"Sai. You did a very good job with the first part of your mission. Now comes the second part and that is to make sure those four get the animals. Do not fail me Sai." Danzou said

"I will not." Sai replied while putting on a fake smile.

"Stop with the fake smile. Now go!" Danzou ordered as Sai left in a shushin.

_I know he will not fail me. It's the genin who I am worried about._ Danzou thought while going to a chair and sitting.

_With Sai_

He was currently in a tree near the Hatake compound. It was a medium sized house for the people that lived their. He took out two piece's of paper and his ink brush.

"Super Beast Imitation Picture." Sai whispered to himself as he drew on the two pieces of paper. A few seconds later they became to mice. The mice then ran down the tree and went into the Hatake compound through a small hole on the outside.

_Hatake Compound_

The two mice were trying to find two blank sheet's of paper. They were able to find two sheet's that were laying on the floor. They saw a person with silver hair walk towards the blank sheet's of paper. The mice laid on top of the paper before becoming letter's. The silver haired male picked up the paper's and read the letter's.

_Letter's to Kira and Tsuchi. Odd they didn't tell me they were invited to be in a new shinobi program. I guess they were so excited they passed they forgot to tell us. I might as well put it on their night stands seeing as they need the letter's to take to the academy tomorrow. I have to tell Rin-chan tomorrow then._

One Kakashi Hatake thought before going to complete the task.

_With Sai_

He was contented that his mice were able to find blank sheet's of paper and that Kakashi did not throw it away. This part of the mission was done and now he had two more to go.

_Sarutobi Compound_

Sai was looking at the compound and saw the house was large. He noticed that their were multiple tree's in the surrounding area as well. This made it easier for him to hide. He took out the letter that was for Hitomi and used his his Super Beast Imitation Picture to transform it to a bird. The bird then took off and went to find the window for Hitomi Sarutobi. He followed the bird through the surrounding tree's until it landed on a windowsill. Sai saw trying to express happiness on his face that a window was open but couldn't pull it off. He saw his bird land on a piece of blank paper on her desk and became the letter Danzou wanted delivered. He now had one more place to go to and that was Naruto Uzumaki's apartment.

_Naruto's Apartment building_

This place seemed to be easier to go into seeing as it was an apartment building. He was able to find Naruto's apartment building. He decided to put on his Root mask and present it to the blonde personally seeing as Danzou really wanted Naruto to get it. He knocked on the door and Naruto answered it. Naruto was knocked out of his sleeping state of mind when he saw an ANBU at the door. He saw that it had a kanji on it but couldn't see what it was.

"Uzumaki-san. I have a letter that I have been authorized to give you. Please take it and read it." Sai stated while handing Naruto the letter. Before Naruto could ask him what it was for he left the area.

_Those ANBU guys and their vanishing technique. I might as well read this thing before going back to sleep._ Naruto thought to himself as he started to read the letter. He was shocked that he was invited to be in a new shinobi program and also saw that his friends Kira,Tsuchi,and Hitomi were the only others chosen out of his class to be in it as well. Another thing was that it was suppose to be a secret between the four of them and that they were suppose to find a person named Danzou Shimura by tomorrow evening.

_Danzou Shimura. Just who are you?_ Naruto asked himself before going back to sleep.

_And Cut_

**Like I said before this is the rewrite of Zero Division. As you can see I decided to switch a few things up. Hopefully everyone will like it and stick around for the ride. Naruto will be like how he is in the manga before he matures.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think of the rewrite.**

**Hope everyone has a good day.**

**Benjamin236.**


	2. The Hawk in the Leaves

Operation Zero

**Just to let you know I do not own Naruto. I just own my plot and my oc's that may appear.**

"Speech"

_Thinking_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

_**Demon/Spirit/Summoning thinking**_

_Radio_

Book title/letter's/files

_Chapter 2:The Hawk in the Leaves_

_Story Start_

It was around nine o clock in the morning at Konoha. At the current time most of the newly made genin were at the academy waiting to hear from their former instructor to hear who will be their new sensei. Iruka was shocked that everyone seemed to settle down when he came in. He guessed they really wanted to know who would be their new teacher.

"Well I'm glad to see everyone is here. Also I would like to congratulate one Naruto Uzumaki for assisting me with dealing with Mizuki. If you have not heard by now he was a traitor to the village and was captured thanks to me and Naruto. Now the teams are as followed." Iruka said as he began to read off the teams. Most of the girls were angry at the fact that Sakura Haruno was paired with Sasuke Uchiha. Their were only a few girls that didn't care actually. When it came to Team eleven and twelve the kids were shocked to hear that their were going to be reserve team's.

"Iruka-sensei. What exactly is a reserve team? Naruto asked. Iruka was happy to hear that Naruto maybe starting to take his career as a ninja seriously seeing as Naruto was not wearing his usual orange jumpsuit. He was now wearing a pair of black pants,blue shinobi sandles,a blue shinobi shirt,and a black vest to boot.

"Naruto. Reserve teams are usually the teams that are on a waiting list to get a jonin sensei." A female explained. She had black hair which framed her face and hazel eyes. Her attire was a a pair of black shorts,a green sleeveless shirt,a pair of black gloves that went to her forearms,her hiate which was on her forehead and black shinobi sandles. On her hips were a pair of trench knives. She was Hitomi Sarutobi. The granddaughter of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"So pretty much were out of luck until a jonin takes our team then huh." a male add on. He had spikey brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a pair of black pants, a purple shirt, and a black jacket. He also wore a pair of purple gloves and had a medical kit on his waist. This was Tsuchi Hatake. Kakashi and Rin's thirteen year old son. His hiate was on his waist.

"That pretty much sums it up." a female said. She had long silver hair and grey eyes. She wore a pair of blue shinobi pants, a silver sleeveless shirt, a blue vest, and blue shinobi sandals. She also wore a pair of blue fingerless gloves and a blue facemask. This was Kira Hatake. Kakashi and Rin's thirteen year old daughter. Her hiate was on her arm.

"Well for those who have teams please wait her while those who don't then you may leave." Iruka stated as the two teams without sensei's left the academy.

_With Team Fourteen_

The group of four were currently walking towards a forest so that they could discuss what they received last night.

"I think were far enough guys." Naruto stated as the group was deep in one of the many forests of Konoha.

"You guys have your letter's right?" Hitomi asked while pulling her's out.

"Yep. Dad said we left them on the floor but I don't remember getting it though." Tsuchi replied as he read it this morning and was thinking of when he got the letter.

"I received mines from an ANBU agent." Naruto said to the others.

"Anyway guys. Does anyone know what shinobi program this letter is talking about?" Kira asked. The letter said it was going to be called Program Zero.

"Not that I know of." Hitomi replied while going over the letter again. Checking to see if she had missed something.

"Do you guys know who Danzou Shimura is?" Naruto asked his fellow teammates.

"My grandfather said he was a dangerous man." Hitomi said. She remembered how her grandfather would curse about Danzou from time to time.

"Aren't all shinobi dangerous Hitomi." Tsuchi replied. He guessed that Danzou had to be a shinobi seeing as he was the one that was going to be training them.

"I say we find this guy and get some answers." Naruto stated to the others with determination in his voice.

"Find him? Hello Naruto we don't even know where to start." Kira answered. She to wanted to find this Danzou guy and learn more about this program as well but what was the point if they didn't even have a clue where to start.

"Well start in the shinobi library. He has to have some type of information." Naruto said. If he was a shinobi then he had to have some type of record.

"Are you sure about this Naruto? I mean how can we be sure that this is the real deal and not some type of trap?" Hitomi questioned. She had brought up a good point.

"Well your grandfather's signature and seal is on the letter so it has to be legit." Tsuchi replied while pointing to her grandfather's signature and seal of approval. That was something no one could remake.

"Alright then. Let's go find Danzou." Hitomi said as the group now made their way to the shinobi library.

_Shinobi Library_

The group of four made it to the library and now were looking for any type of information on Danzou. Currently the search wasn't going to well.

"I got nothing." Tsuchi stated as he hftad multiple books open and could not find anything on Danzou Shimura.

"Me either." Hitomi replied. She had a book that was on Konoha's most famous ninja's. It seemed that a page or two was ripped out from the book. She guessed it may have been Danzou's page but didn't want to jump to conclusion just yet.

"Why doesn't anyone have information on this guy?" Naruto asked himself as he couldn't find anything either.

"I found something guys." Kira stated as she brought over a book. The book seemed to be very old and looked like it had been made years before they were born.

"Alright then. What did you find?" Tsuchi asked as Kira pointed to the page she was on. Kira decided to read what was on the page.

"Danzou Shimura. Seemed to have been a respected shinobi in the leaf village during the Nidaime era. He and the Hokage were rivals and seem to be until this day. It also states he use to run an underground division of ANBU known as root." Kira explained to her friends.

"Maybe he's in a retirement home. I mean if he has lived for this long he may have retired." Tsuchi suggested to the trio.

"I don't think a shinobi like himself would retire. I mean to be respected from the Nidaime era and live until this day is something." Hitomi replied. She knew a shinobi like Danzou would not just leave the shinobi world.

"Hey Kira. Does that book say anything about this root division?" Naruto asked as Kira read a few sentences before finding what she wanted.

"Well it states that these guys were trained in order to take the more suicidal missions. You know the missions no one wants to do but has to get done." Kira said. Naruto thought about this information for a minute before coming up with a theory.

"What if he still ran this root division. I mean if this information is right then this operation was something not a lot of people knew about." Naruto concluded.

"It's possible,but even if it was. How would we find him?" Tsuchi asked.

"The operation could actually be in an underground base." Hitomi said. The name was The Root Division. Roots were underground. It was a start.

"Well there are a lot of underground tunnels under Konoha itself. They use to be used for evacuation routes during the Shodaime era before the Hokage monument became the safe house for civilians." Naruto stated to the others who looked at him in shock.

"How do you know this Naruto?" Kira asked wanting to know how Naruto knew this type of information.

"I pay attention to what the previous Hokage's did. The Shodaime came up with the underground tunnel system when a nasty rain storm hit the village when he was the kage one year. The tunnels were made to help put the water out of the village by acting as a drain for the water. Some of the tunnels lead to rivers outside of Konoha. He later made them into evacuation routes when the village had a blizzard one year . One tunnel lead straight to fire country." Naruto explained to the others.

"Do you have a map of the tunnel system Naruto? I mean you do have to out run ANBU a lot for your pranks. So I'm sure you made a couple maps of the village." Tsuchi asked.

"At my apartment." Naruto said as the group left the library and went to Naruto's apartment to grab a few maps that Naruto had made. They were shocked to see how much detail Naruto had put into the maps. They now were following one of Naruto's maps which was labeled Unfinished Tunnel Map Number 1. They were near a old warehouse in the southern district of Konoha.

"Where here guys." Naruto stated to the three who were looking at the warehouse.

"So this warehouse is where this map starts right?" Tsuchi asked the blonde who shook his head.

"Nope. This is one of the four maps I couldn't finish. This is my only Tunnel Map that isn't finished. So if Hitomi is right about the whole roots being underground thing then this just maybe our ticket to seeing Danzou." Naruto explained to the three who nodded. Naruto then lead them inside the building and then went to a flight of steps which lead downwards. They each saw a door and Naruto opened it thus leading them into one of the many tunnels Konoha has to offer.

"Now this is where the map starts." Naruto stated to the group who nodded. They saw how huge the tunnel was.

"Well guys. Let's get moving then." Hitomi said as the group of four were now walking. Naruto had pulled out his map and was now modifying it as they moved along. They each were hoping this plan would work.

_With Danzou _

Danzou was currently in the Root base reading over a few scrolls. He was hoping the genin's were able to find him. He was brought out of his thoughts when Tourne Aburame appeared in front of him kneeling.

"Yes Tourne." Danzou said to one of his best Root operatives.

"It appears we have a break in."Tourne stated in his monotone voice. That statement drew a look of confusion from Danzou.

"A break in. That's impossible Tourne." Danzou said not believing they were found out.

"From what my bugs have stated it looks like its those genin's you want to teach." Tourne answered to his leader. Danzou was now happy that they were able to find him.

"Tourne. I want you to bring them to me at once. " Danzou ordered to his operative who nodded.

"I will at once." Tourne said before leaving in a shushin.

_I wasn't expecting them to find me so quick. This is an interesting development to say the least. I must prepare the meeting room then._ Danzou thought to himself before going to the meeting room he had built for such an occasion. The last time it was used was when he was talking to Hanzou.

_With Naruto_

The group of four were in a diamond formation with Tsuchi in front being flanked by Hitomi and Kira. Naruto was bringing up the rear.

"So how long is this tunnel Naruto?" Kira asked as they continued walking.

"I don't know. I never went in this far." Naruto answered while holding the map.

"Seems like someone was trying to put directions." Hitomi commented while looking at the wall with a critical eye. She saw that their were two arrows each point in different directions.

"We have company." Tsuchi stated while using his sense of smell to pick up a new scent. He inherited his mothers Inuzuka kekki genkai while they believed Kira would inherited Kakashi's white chakra. Kira has yet to show the ability to summon white chakra yet but their was hope.

"Can you pinpoint them?" Naruto asked as he put the map away when Tsuchi said they had company.

"They seem to be everywhere." Tsuchi replied while trying to home in on one scent.

"That's because my bugs are everywhere." a person stated to the group of four who went on guard. The person they saw was wearing the standard ANBU uniform except he didn't have a mask but wore a black mask instead. They also saw the Konoha hiate but they didn't let down their guard just yet.

"Your a Aburame. Which means your related to Shino then." Hitomi concluded. Seeing as he was using bugs to surround them.

_Shino? Did Shibi have a kid? _Tourne asked himself before continuing his current assignment. "I need you four to follow me. Danzou has been waiting for you four." Tourne stated to the four who nodded. They didn't relax just yet but they did lower their guard.

_Root Base_

The group of five arrived at the Root base. They were shocked something this big was underground. They noticed that their was a few shinobi walking around the base.

"Were almost their." Tourne commented as he lead them to the meeting room. He opened the door and let the four in. They saw that their was a round table that could sit six people.

"Take a seat." Tourne stated as they each took a seat. Tourne started to pass them files. One was their own personal file while the other was labeled Program Zero.

"Our personal files. I thought only the Hokage could have these." Tsuchi said while reading his file. He saw they kept track of everything. From who his parents were ,to his grades, and to what jutsu he knew.

"Well your wrong about that." Danzou commented while walking into the room and taking a seat.

"So your Danzou?" Naruto asked while looking at the man. He looked like a shinobi who have seen his fair share of war's.

"Indeed I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi " Danzou replied while shocking the genin's in the room. Naruto was related to the Yondaime Hokage but also contained the Kyubi.

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked as he just learned about the Kyubi yesterday.

"And what do you mean by Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi. The Yondaime killed the demon thirteen years ago." Kira said to Danzou.

"All your questions will be answered. Now I would like for you to look at the Program Zero file." Danzou stated to the group who were now looking at the information in the file. They were shocked at what Danzou wanted them to do.

"So you want us to be your test subjects for this?" Hitomi asked Danzou. While looking at him with a glare that Hiruzen used on him from time to time.

"I want you to be the first group to go through this program." Danzou answered to the four.

"The program says this was created by yourself and the Yondaime." Naruto commented as he read the final page which stated that Danzou and Minato Namikaze were the two who came up with this.

"Indeed it was. Your father was the one who brought back the Root division when he first came into office. He saw their uses unlike_ Hiruzen._" Danzou replied.

"Can you please stop saying the Yondaime is my father! I'm not ready to accept that just yet." Naruto stated. He had yet to come with terms with him being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi but now he had to accept that the Yondaime was his father.

"He is your father but if it is proof you want then I will get it." Danzou answered as he wasn't going to let Naruto leave just like that.

"This is a lot to take in Danzou-san." Kira stated to the Root leader who nodded.

"I understand that Kira. I was shock you four were able to find me so quick. This just proves my point to Hiruzen that you should have had an Elite Jonin sensei in the first place rather than be on the reserves list." Danzou said to the four who were shock. Did the Hokage not believe in them being a successful team. The one who was shocked the most was Hitomi. Her grandfather not believing in her hurt the most.

"So if we were to accept this then when would we start?" Tsuchi asked Danzou.

"I would try to have you guys start tomorrow." Danzou answered as he still haven't gotten the training schedule down yet.

"I'm in." Kira said as she made up her mind.

"That fast?" Hitomi asked as she was still deciding.

"Well yes. I mean he is the only person who actually took an interest in us. I might as well give it a shot." Kira answered. This was true he was the only one who took interest in them and he actually wanted them to be a active team rather than wait on the reserves list.

"I'm in as well." Tsuchi said. Kira did raise two good points and Danzou did seem to believe in them so he might as well give it a try.

"What if we want out of this project." Hitomi asked the war hawk.

"Well you can walk away." Danzou answered the young Sarutobi. Who now had a look of confusion on her face.

"Walk away. Just like that. I find that hard to believe." Hitomi replied while keeping in mind that he was a veteran shinobi.

"Yes walk away. I learned that I may need to change my ways in order to make this work. If it were the old me than I would have never given you this option and killed you right then and their." Danzou stated to Hitomi who nodded.

"Well I'll give it a shot then." Hitomi said as her mind was made up. If Danzou did try to pull something then she would just inform her grandfather about what was going on and have him deal with Danzou.

"Can I think about this Danzou. This is to much to take in. I mean just yesterday I learned I contain the Kyubi. Then you come along with this offer which seems to true to believe and now you say the Yondaime is my father. It's a lot to take in." Naruto explained to his friends and possibly sensei.

"Take as much time as you need Naruto. I understand that this is a lot of information your receiving right now. Before you leave take this." Danzou said as he pulled out a four bronze emblems. They each had the kanji for root on it. He passed them out to the four genin's who were looking at the emblems with a look of interest.

"These emblems will act as pass so that you can enter the Root Base from other points in the village. It will also act as a tracking device so that I will know where you are." Danzou explained to the genin's who nodded.

"Where are the other entry points?" Hitomi asked Danzou who gave them each a map and marked off the root entry points.

"Now if you have any questions please come see me alright." Danzou said as Tourne appeared.

"I will lead you four out." Tourne stated to the genin who got up and left.

_I expected Hitomi not to be convinced so easily. The other three shocked me with their answer. I was expected Naruto to just accept no questions ask but I guess he's maturing. I just hope that me changing my ways for these four will work. If not then I can always go back to being my usual self when I train my subordinates. _Danzou thought to himself. He was hoping that not seeing them as just tools would work.

_With Naruto_

The four were now out of the Root Base and now were outside the warehouse. Tourne told Hitomi,Tsuchi,and Kira where to report tomorrow morning before leaving.

"So Naruto. What was that about the Kyubi being in you?" Kira asked the blonde.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow. I really need to sort things out." Naruto responded to his friends.

"Take all the time you need Naruto. Just try not to over think alright." Tsuchi repliedhis friend who nodded.

"Later guys." Naruto said before leaving his friends and heading to a place where he could think.

"You think that stuff about the Yondaime being his father is true?" Kira asked the two.

"I'll look around in my grandfather's room. I'm sure he has something about it in their." Hitomi said to the other two.

"Well Kira. Lets go before mom throw's a fit." Tsuchi stated as it was getting late.

"Bye Hitomi." Kira said before the two Hayate sibling left. Leaving Hitomi in her own thoughts.

_Danzou doesn't seem like a bad guy my grandfather made him out to be. At least he believes in me. _Hitomi thought before going home to do some research about Danzou as well as her own grandfather.

_With Naruto_

He was currently on the Hokage Monument thinking about how much he just learned over the past two days.

_I'm a Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi and the Yondaime maybe my father. Man this has been a long two days._ Naruto thought to himself while looking at the starts.

"**And its about to be longer."** a voice stated bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked out loud trying to figure out where this voice was coming from.

"**Come into my domain boy." **the voice said as Naruto was now engulfed in red chakra.

_With Danzou _

He was in his office going over a few things until Sai came into his room. He was shocked Sai would burst into his office without knocking but he guessed it must have been urgent.

"Danzou-sama. Naruto is tapping into the Kyubi's chakra." Sai explained to the Root leader.

"How are you sure its the Kyubi's chakra?" Danzou asked in a calm voice.

"The tracker is showing red chakra instead of blue." Sai answered.

"Well let's go to his location before Hiruzen tries to intervene. The boy needs to meet his demon." Danzou stated to Sai who nodded.

"Who else will be coming with us?" Sai asked.

"Call in Boar and Eagle. Tell Tourne to get himself ready in case we have to deal with Hiruzen's ANBU members." Danzou ordered as Sai went to get the people Danzou asked for.

_I can only hope Kyubi will answer some of the boys questions as I do not have all the answers._ Danzou thought before getting his cane and leaving his office.

_With Hiruzen_

Hiruzen had just had a long day. He had just learned that it was going to be Konoha's turn to host the exams. He also learned that one of his students had a lead on what may become a threat to the elemental continents. Right now Hiruzen just wanted to go home and sleep. He was about to leave until one of his ANBU operatives appeared in front of him.

"Sir. Their seems to be a spike of chakra on the Hokage Monument." The ANBU stated to their leader.

"I'm sure its nothing to serious Cat. It's probably one of my shinobi's training." Hiruzen said as he knew a few shinobi would train once the sun set.

"Can I at least go check it out sir." Cat asked as she would feel safer knowing it was one of their shinobi's instead of an intruder.

"Do what you must Cat. If you find anything suspicious then write an ANBU report and have it on my desk tomorrow morning then. I am leaving seeing as I have a lot of planning to do in order to make the chunin exams were hosting in five months from now is successful." Hiruzen explained to his ANBU captain who nodded.

"I will sir. Enjoy your night." Cat said before leaving in a leaf shushin.

_Like she knows what's it like to be the leader of the most powerful shinobi village. She should be grateful I gave her that promotion. _Hiruzen thought before leaving the Hokage Tower. He then looked at the monument for a few seconds before deciding to go home.

_With Cat_

_It's a shame he is trying to act like a god in front of certain people but then revert back to what he use to be. Oh how the mighty have fallen._ Cat thought to herself before making her way to the monument. If Hiruzen was going to act like the God of Shinobi then he should be up here checking this out himself instead of ignoring it. She was able to make it to the monument no problem. She then looked around and saw the source of the of the problem and that was one Naruto Uzumaki who was covered in Kyubi's chakra.

_I should radio Tenzou before this gets out of hand._ Cat thought to herself before seeing Danzou Shimura and three other people with him. One was wearing a pair of black pants,a black shirt that showed his stomach,a pair of black shinobi sandles,and had a tanto on his back. She saw his Konoha hiate on his forehead. The second person was a female with long red hair and was wearing a Boar mask. She saw that they wore a pair of black pants,black shinobi sandles,a red shirt,a pair of red gloves,and a black vest. The third person was a female as well with short brown hair which went to her shoulders and had on a eagle mask. She was wearing a pair of blue pants,blue shinobi sandles,a white jacket,and a blue shirt.

_What is Danzou about to do._ She asked herself while staying in her position.

"Eagle,Boar,and Sai. Get ready for anything." Danzou stated as the three nodded as they now were waiting to see what was about to happen to Naruto.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**It's been a while since I updated but here it is. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Hope you have a good day**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 3:Decisions and Answers_


	3. Decisions and Answers

Operation Z.E.R.O

**Just to let you know I do not own Naruto. I just own my plot and my oc's that may appear.**

"Speech"

_Thinking_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

_**Demon/Spirit/Summoning thinking**_

_Radio_

Book title/letter's/files

_Chapter 3:Decisions and Answers_

_Story Start_

_With Naruto_

_Where am I. _Naruto thought to himself while looking around in a sewer. The last thing he heard was a voice saying they needed to talk but after that he ended up here.

"**Where in your mind boy."** the voice from before stated as Naruto looked straight ahead and saw the Kyubi inside of a prison.

"Your the Kyubi?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the huge fox.

"**Indeed. I was also the one that brought you here."** Kyubi explained.

"Where is here exactly?" Naruto asked while looking around the sewer.

"**This is your mind. I'm not sure why its a sewer but we can discuss it later."** Kyubi replied.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto questioned the demon.

"**We need to reach a mutual agreement between the two of us." **Kyubi stated.

"Mutual agreement. What do you mean?" Naruto questioned again wanting to know more what this deal may consist of.

"**Look in case you didn't know. The seal that binds me to you is a powerful seal. I was sealed in here with the help of the shinigami. That seal connects us in a interesting way." **Kyubi explained.

"Interesting how? I thought seals were just seals." Naruto responded as they really didn't go over seals in the academy.

"**You have a lot to learn boy. This seal connects us for life. If you were to die then I myself die and I don't intend on dying any time soon. Hence why I want to reach this agreement. I will help you when I can only if you keep us alive." **Kyubi explained to Naruto who nodded in response.

"What help can you offer me?" Naruto asked.

"**My chakra can heal a majority of your wounds and can act like a weapon depending on how you use it." **Kyubi stated to Naruto who thought of the possibilities of using Kyubi's chakra to not only heal his wounds but also as a weapon.

"It sounds good. Anything else I can do with your chakra or is that it?" Naruto asked.

"**You can form a cloak with my chakra as well as tails with my chakra but you need to learn control before you jump into that." Kyubi said.**

"Like chakra control or something different?" Naruto asked the fox.

"**Chakra control."** Kyubi answered.

_Well I am stuck with Kyubi for the rest of my life so I might as well make the most of it._ Naruto thought to himself.

"I agree Kyubi." Naruto said to the fox who nodded.

"**Good to here Naruto. Now I suggest you take that man up on his offer." Kyubi**** stated to Naruto**.

"I want to but I'm just not sure yet. I mean what will the old man think of me?" Naruto asked the fox.

"**I believe the old man would agree with you. Think about it you have someone who actually wants to help you as a shinobi and there's no telling when you and your friend will actually get a instructor." Kyubi answered.**

"I'll talk it over with him tomorrow. Now how do I get out of here?" Naruto asked the fox.

"**Open your eyes." Kyubi **answered as Naruto found himself staring at Danzou and what he guessed three of his own shinobi.

"Naruto my boy. You are awake. Is anything wrong with you?" Danzou asked in a concern voice.

"Not really." Naruto answered as he felt okay.

"His chakra system is fine." the women in the eagle mask stated to Danzou who nodded.

"Do you mind escorting Naruto home Boar?" Danzou asked the women who had no complaints.

"Very well. Boar take Naruto to his house. Sai you and eagle go home. I have business to take care of." Danzou explained as Naruto and Boar left the scene as well as Sai and eagle.

"You can come out now Cat." Danzou called out as Yuugao Uzuki came from her hiding place.

"Just what are you planning Danzou?" Yuugao asked.

"Me. Planning something. I believe you have me confused with Hiruzen." Danzou answered cooly.

"That's no way to talk to the Hokage." Yuugao said coldly to Danzou who shook off her tone.

"I will talk to Hiruzen the way I see fit Yuugao." Danzou replied.

"Didn't the Hokage disband Root." Yuugao commented.

"Your point here Yuugao. You know as well as I know there are some missions that no one is willing to take. You also know that my division is trained to get missions done. I mean you use to-" Danzou started but Yuugao cut him off.

"I know Danzou. Look I won't tell the Hokage any of this alright. Just promise me you'll look after Naruto. The Hokage himself has stated that the boy will not be under ANBU watch no more." Yuugao explained to Danzou who nodded.

"He is in good hands Yuugao. Now go, I'm sure Hayate is worried about you." Danzou said as Yuugao used a shunshin to disappear. Danzou now was looking at the spot Yuugao was once standing in.

_Has it been so long since I seen one of my students. Yuugao's finally grown up into the ANBU captain I knew she could be. Maybe I should see another one of my students tomorrow then._ Danzou thought before going back to his Root base.

_Next Day_

Naruto woke up early the next day and was going to see Danzou in order to talk to him. He went to one of the many Root entrance points within the village. He had to admit Danzou had to put a lot of time in order to set up this many points in the village. He also edited his maps to include Danzou's Root points on his maps of Konoha as well. At the moment Naruto was now in the Root base and saw Danzou talking to Hitomi, Kira, and Tsuchi. He guessed their training was about to being.

"Hey Naruto." Tsuchi called out as Danzou turned around to see Naruto in his base.

"Can I talk to you Danzou. _Alone_." Naruto said to the head of Root who nodded.

"Alright you three Sai will be taking you on a tour of this Root base before we get into the real stuff." Danzou explained to the three who nodded and left with Sai.

"Okay Naruto. What did you want to talk to me about?" Danzou questioned the blonde.

"Well I been putting a lot of thought into it and I do want to work with you but only under one condition." Naruto explained as Danzou nodded. He was glad that Naruto wanted to work with him but he was scared to know what he wanted.

"So what is this condition Naruto?" Danzou asked with interest in his voice.

"I want you to prove to me that the Yondaime is my father." Naruto answered shocking Danzou a bit. Danzou immediately regained his calm composure.

"Very well then. I'm sure I will be able to come up with something." Danzou stated to Naruto who nodded before leaving the Root base.

_The boy is smart I will give him that. Now I have to prove the Yondaime is his father. Hum I guess its time for me to visit one of my other students._ Danzou thought before making his way out of the Root base to go visit a student of his.

_With Naruto _

He went back to his house seeing as he wasn't exactly Danzou's student yet. He hoped Danzou would be able to prove he was the Yondaime's son. He knew if Danzou could do this then he believed he could trust him.

_If Danzou knew about my father. Then does that mean the old man knew about him as well._ Naruto thought as he couldn't believe that Hiruzen Saritobi had lied to him. He was the one that looked out for him. Heck he even helped him find a home when he moved out the orphanage.

"**He might have done it out of pity Naruto." Kyubi voiced their opinion.**

_Pity. I didn't ask for pity Kyubi. _Naruto replied.

"**You might not have but lets face facts here. He is the Hokage. Which means he has to put the village first and foremost. Also take in the fact that you contain me. Do you know how many villages would want the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi. Face it Naruto at the end of the day the Hokage has to make sure that his village is safe and by having you here makes him believe that the village just may have a weapon they could be use just in case he falters." Kyubi explained.**

_Seeing it from your point of view makes more sense. I heard from a few ANBU that they feel safer having me here rather than outside the village. _Naruto said to the Kyubi.

"**Of course because they not only believe they have a hero but a guardian as well." Kyubi replied.**

_Like a protector right._ Naruto thought.

"**Indeed a protector who can't leave the village." Kyubi answered as something clicked in Naruto.**

_That's why I'm on a reserve team. To just stay in the village but Danzou wants to train me. Do you think the old man set Danzou up for this? _Naruto thought.

"**I believe not. You read it yourself. Him and Hiruzen were complete opposites." Kyubi answered.**

_You know what Kyubi. Even if Danzou doesn't get the proof. I'm going to join him anyway._ Naruto said to Kyubi.

"**Good to hear. Maybe you should go get some training done instead of lying around." **Kyubi suggested as Naruto got up and went outside to train.

_With Danzou _

He was now at the top level of Konoha's General Hospital. He knew his students office was at the top floor. He knocked on the door and heard a person say come in. He walked into the office to see a women with long pink hair and green eyes sitting at a desk. He saw that they were wearing a white lab coat,a blue blouse,a white skirt,and blue heels.

"How may I help you?" the women asked as she was reading a sheet of paper.

"You could look up." Danzou remarked as she looked up to see Danzou.

"Oh. Hey sensei. What brings you to my part of town sort to speak?" she asked with a voice of interest.

"You know your the only one that still calls me sensei." Danzou answered.

"I believe someone else still calls you sensei or did you forget it was four of us." the women replied.

"Well Kasumi. I need you to get a vial of Minato Namikaze's blood for me." Danzou said in a calm tone. Kasumi was shocked at first but kept her cool.

"Why do you want that. I thought you would want me to heal one of your Root shinobi?" Kasumi asked. Seeing as Danzou would usually come to her to heal one of his shinobi.

"Naruto wants answers." Danzou answered.

"I knew Hiruzen should of just told the truth instead of making that law. Come see me in about two days and bring Naruto with you." Kasumi stated to Danzo who nodded.

"Does he know you?" Danzou asked the head medic of the hospital who nodded yes.

"Of course he does. I was his doctor when he was little and until this day I am. I guess that's why he has a crush on Sakura. He thought she would turn out to be like me but I don't see that happening yet." Kasumi answered as she tried several times to get Sakura to take the physical aspect of being a shinobi seriously but at least she had the book smarts down. Yes strategy counts in some situations but not all of them.

"I'll see you in two days Kasumi." Danzou replied as business was done here.

"Also sensei. Could you try a new approach to Root? I wish you would try to let them keep their emotions as well as get rid of those seals." Kasumi stated.

"I am. Slowly but surly Root will change for the better." Danzou said before vanishing in a shunshin.

_That's nice to here sensei._ Kasumi thought before going back to work.

_With Hiruzen_

He had just finished writing down the genin teams who just passed. He was glad to hear Kakashi passed a genin team. He knew that with Kakashi's guidance that team could be the best out of all the other teams. Not that he doubted Kurenai and his son's own teaching skills. He just believed that they had to much potential not to become the greatest.

_It seems like I did make the right decision about putting Naruto, Kira, Tsuchi, and Hitomi on the reserves list. Besides I know for a fact that they will do just fine on their own._ Hiruzen thought to himself as he opened a file on his desk and read it's contents before closing it.

_But then again. I must be prepared for the future even if it means I have to look bad doing it._ Hiruzen thought while putting the file away. Not knowing he was being watched by a small black bird which flew off to report back to it's owner.

_With Danzou _

He and Sai were waiting for one of Sai's ink birds to report back in. They both guessed the bird found something important. The ink bird flew in and landed on a sheet of paper. Once on the paper the bird changed into letters. Sai read the letter before handing it over to Danzou who was shocked.

"What's wrong Danzou-sama?" Sai asked as he did not have the same reaction as his leader did.

"Did you not read the paper Sai." Danzou remarked as Sai nodded yes.

"I did but I do not understand what is so important about a man named Yamato Uzumaki." Sai said to Danzou.

"That man is a living legend Sai and Hiruzen did what I think he did then I want you to get me Kakashi Hatake and Rin Hatake at once. Time is of the essence." Danzou stated as Sai to complete his task.

_Hiruzen. You actually did it. I bet you had Orochimaru's help before you chased him out the village. Irony Hiruzen. I guess it's time for me to be the hero while you become the villain._ Danzou thought while looking at the letter once again which stated that one Yamato Uzumaki was in cryonics and he had plans on bringing him back to the world of living.

_Not if I beat you to the punch Hiruzen. _Danzou thought on last time before going to his public office in the village. He had a meeting to get ready for.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**I'm going to try to update this story more often but at the moment I'm more interested in X-Namikaze and Spiraling Bat. I'll try to update this story at least once or twice a month. Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews so far.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 4: Living Legend_


	4. Living Legend

Operation Z.E.R.O

**Just to let you know I do not own Naruto. I just own my plot and my oc's that may appear.**

"Speech"

_Thinking_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

_**Demon/Spirit/Summoning thinking**_

_Radio_

Book title/letter's/files

_Chapter 4:Living Legend_

_Story Start_

_With Danzou _

He was waiting in his office which was located near the business district of Konoha. He had set up this office when Root was in business. This was where he would recruit shinobi who wanted to join Root but since Root was disbanded he decided to make it his own personal office. He heard the door open and saw Kakashi and Rin come into the building. He saw both of them in their jonin attires.

"Please sit down." Danzou said to the husband and wife who were hesitant to talk to Danzou.

"I promise you I won't bite." Danzou stated to the two who sat down.

"Alright Danzou. Tell me why one of your shinobi wanted me and my wife to see you?" Kakashi questioned as it was late at night.

"I wanted to tell you Hiruzen is planning something big." Danzou started off.

"What disbanding Root again." Rin replied as Danzou shook his head no.

"He plans on having Yamato Uzumaki become the next Hokage." Danzou stated to the two who were now angry.

"What do you mean Yamato Uzumaki. He's dead Danzou." Kakashi answered as he Yamato was one of the few shinobi he actually looked up to when growing up.

"Read this and tell me that." Danzou replied before handing Rin the paper Sai gave to him. The two were shocked that Hiruzen would do this.

"I don't believe you Danzou." Rin said to the War Hawk. Kakashi on the other hand was thinking.

_The Hokage stated that Yamato died when he fought the Nidaime Raikage and the Nidaime Mizukage. Could Hiruzen had lied...but Tsunade vouched for him though since Team Hiruzen was with him at the time._ Kakashi thought to himself and making a note to talk to Jiraiya once he came back to Konoha.

"I'm not lying Rin. You see Hiruzen wanted to use Cryonics. In other words he wanted to freeze shinobi and release them into the future." Danzou explained.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Rin asked still not believing it.

"In order to protect Konoha in his own sick and twisted way." Kakashi answered as Danzou nodded in agreement. Rin finally accepted that this was true. As a leader was suppose to protect their village no matter what but not this way.

"Who else is frozen?" Rin questioned wanting to know if their were more victims.

"Well I'm not exactly sure. It was by sheer luck I was able to find this out." Danzou answered.

"So what do you want us to do?" Kakashi asked as he believed Danzou.

"I will need you to retrieve Yamato before Hiruzen does." Danzou stated to the copy cat shinobi.

"Do you know where he is?" Kakashi asked.

"Here." Danzou started while handing him a map. Kakashi opened it and saw a circle around a forest area in Konoha. "The circle is where Yamato is located." Danzou continued.

"So what do I do with Yamato once I get to him?" Kakashi asked.

"Bring him where the square is. From their I will take care of him and inform him of what has been going on for the past thirty years." Danzou said to Kakashi who nodded.

"I'm off then." Kakashi stated.

"Don't you have genin's to teach?" Rin asked.

"I do but this shouldn't take to long. Besides I'm always a hour late so whats two more." Kakashi said before leaving the building.

"I still can't believe it Danzou. I mean Hiruzen freezing people seems something like Orochimaru would do." Rin commented while still getting over the fact that Hiruzen is doing this to protect Konoha.

"I know Rin but I have a feeling that Orochimaru may be innocent in this entire thing." Danzou replied before Rin went home as she had a mission the next day.

_With Kakashi _

_I can't believe it. It makes sense when putting it into Hiruzen's perspective but I need to see this for myself._ Kakashi thought as he was able to seek out the village no problem thanks to Danzou's underground map. Which meant everyone would believe he was at home sleep.

_Later that Night with Kakashi _

He had made it to where Yamato was suppose to be located at. He was about to look around when he saw four Konoha ANBU appear a few yards away from him. He was shocked to see them.

"Alright. Lets do it." one of the ANBU with a bird mask stated while going through hand signs. He finished his last hand seal as a hole appeared on the ground.

"After you guys." the ANBU with the boar mask said as the four ANBU jumped down the hole.

_I don't remember a boar ANBU. _Kakashi thought to himself before jumping through the hole himself.

_?_

Kakashi used his chakra to land on the ground without making a sound. He looked around and saw the four ANBU were surrounding what seemed to be a huge block of ice.

"What was the password for these ice machines?" the ANBU with the Hawk mask asked.

"Type in monkey and the ice melts." the one with Bird mask answered. With that said the ice started to melt and drip onto the ground. A few minutes later the ice was gone and Kakashi was shocked. The person had a large build and was a male in his mid thirties with long red hair. This person wore a pair of black pants,black boots,a red shinobi shirt, and a black vest. The thing that shocked Kakashi the most was that on their right arm was a large round shield with a image of a red and black lion. It was him. Yamato Uzumaki.

"It's him. Yamato Uzumaki." the one with the hawk mask exclaimed in shock.

"Otherwise known as the Death Lion." the one with the boar mask commented.

"Is he awake?" the Bird mask ANBU asked before he found himself off the ground and being held in the air. Yamato Uzumaki was awake alright and at the moment staring at the Bird Mask ANBU with his deep blue eyes.

"Where is Hiruzen?" Yamato said with a growl. The Bird mask ANBU was scared. He was looking Yamato in the eye and can see why only few people could survive.

"He passed away but-" the Bird mask ANBU answered before being thrown across the room.

"I don't like liar's boy." Yamato stated in a angry tone.

"He is telling the truth sir." the Hawk mask ANBU said before finding himself dodging the circular shield which seemed to be able to come back to Yamato.

"Now talk!" Yamato ordered the ANBU.

"Look Yamato. We can take you to the new Hokage." the final ANBU with the Eagle mask said in a calm tone.

"Thanks but no thanks. No where is Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki?" Yamato asked.

"Minato is the current Hokage Yamato." the Eagle ANBU said in a calm tone once again.

"You have one more time to lie to me boy. Once that happens consider you life forfeit." Yamato warned the ANBU.

"Look Hiruzen is alive alright. He is the current Hokage and wants to talk to you about how the Nidaime Kazekage was able to freeze you." the Eagle mask ANBU stated before finding himself being sliced by Yamato's shield Gosairasen. Gosairasen bounced off a wall and came back to Yamato's right arm.

"Take him." the Bird mask ANBU stated as he and Hawk charged at Yamato with the intent on winning.

_Fools. Marching into your own death. _Kakashi thought as he saw Yamato easily lift the bird mask ANBU by his neck before snapping it like a twig. The Hawk Anbu appeared behind Yamato only to be hit in the head by Gosairasen which was still on Yamato's arm.

"Come out hidden shinobi or do you not have honor like your comrades?" Yamato called out as Kakashi Hatake walked from his hiding place. Yamato got a good look at Kakashi and realized it was not Sakumo but his son.

"Kakashi. Long time no see. It seems someone has grown into a proud shinobi." Yamato exclaimed.

"Indeed Yamato-sama." Kakashi said while feeling happy about the praise.

"Do you mind telling me where the hell I am?" Yamato asked.

"You are in one of Hiruzen's many cryonics labs." the Boar masked ANBU answered getting Kakashi and Yamato's attention. Yamato noticed the woman's red hair.

"Who are you?" Yamato asked as the Boar ANBU took of her mask to reveal her face. Yamato noticed the brown eyes and the two small spirals on her cheeks. He guessed the women was about his age maybe two years younger than him.

"A Akamichi. A very beautiful Akamichi at that." Yamato commented while looking at the curvy Akamichi causing her to blush.

"My name is Ayane Akamichi. I was suppose to help Kakashi if he were to encounter any danger." Ayane explained.

"You work for Danzou then." Kakashi concluded as she nodded.

"Very well. Take me to Danzou. I need to be informed of what events have occurred while I was out." Yamato stated to the two who nodded..

"Follow me you two." Ayane replied while putting on her boar mask and leaving the cryonics lab.

"Make haste Kakashi. We don't want to keep the lady waiting." Yamato said before jumping out of the lab.

"I'll catch up." Kakashi replied as he was putting his hunter nin training to use by inspecting the bodies of the three dead ANBU. He found the mission scroll in the bird ANBU pocket as well as a map where the rest of the cryonics lab was.

_I guess Hiruzen trusted these three to unfreeze the rest of them._ Kakashi thought while reading the map.

_No names just locations. Interesting seeing as they seem to be everywhere. I guess Danzou would be able to make better use of this. _Kakashi thought before rolling up the map and planting explosive tags. The mission scroll did say use explosive tags and luckily the dead ANBU had a lot of them. Kakashi made it out of the lab right before the explosion happened.

_One down. Multiple to go. _Kakashi thought before making his way to where Danzou was. It was now morning. Judging by the position of the sun was it was about five in the morning.

_Man I didn't realize that the base was four hours away from Konoha. Now it takes four hours to get back. Troublesome._ Kakashi thought before speeding up to where Yamato and Ayane was.

_Konoha later that day_

Naruto was in the Root base with Tsuchi, Hitomi, and Kira. Danzou had told him that he could use the training ground as well as the equipment in the base just as long as he didn't break it. Right now the four were getting trained by Hayai Hyuga. Naruto remembered her being the Eagle ANBU from last night.

"Keep moving." Hayai said to the four who were currently doing sprints from one side of the room to the other. Hayai was happy that Danzou took the seals off all of his Root shinobi's tongues. That seal doubled as a instant kill seal when they gave away information about Konoha as well as a emotional seal which sealed their emotions off..

"Alright bring it in." Hayai stated to the four genin who were slightly winded. They had been doing this exercise for the past thirty minutes.

"Good job so far. Now its time for Naruto and Tsuchi to start doing push ups while Hitomi and Kira will do sit ups." Hayai announced to the group who nodded. The four genin went into their positions before Hayai told them to begin. She saw Danzou come into the room with a grin on his face.

"Naruto. Please follow me to the front. I have a person waiting for you." Danzou stated to the blonde who nodded.

"Will take a break until Naruto comes back alright." Hayai said to the three who nodded and went to get some water.

"A nice start so far." Tsuchi said as the warm up exercises they did was interesting.

"Better than the academy exercises that's for sure." Hitomi commented.

"Guys what do you think Danzou wanted Naruto for?" Kira asked her friends.

"Kyubi maybe?" Tsuchi suggested to his friends while getting a bottle water from the fridge in the hall way.

"I don't think so but we do need to tell Naruto we don't see him as the Kyubi though." Hitomi said to the Hatake siblings.

"We didn't get the chance to yesterday." Kira said as they had planned on doing it yesterday but forgot.

"Well I hope that whatever it is. It's for the best." Tsuchi said while drinking his water.

_With Naruto _

He was now in what he called the lobby of Danzou's Root base. He looked around and saw Kakashi and Rin Hatake who he knew since he was friends with their children. He also saw the Boar Root shinobi from yesterday without her mask on but the person who he wasn't familiar with was the large male who was eating a bowl of ramen.

"So why am I here?" Naruto asked as the man eating the bowl of ramen put the bowl down.

"Your right Danzou. The boy looks like Minato alright." Yamato commented.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked the man without hesitation.

"Kushina's attitude to boot. Yep he's their son alright." Yamato said while walking towards Naruto.

"Who is this guy Danzou?" Naruto asked.

"I'm your grandfather. Yamato Uzumaki." Yamato answered while shocking Naruto.

"Aren't you suppose to be old?" Naruto questioned causing Yamato to let out a laugh.

"That Uzumaki sense of humor is still here. Good to know. As for why I'm old I was frozen." Yamato stated to his grandson who still didn't get it.

"If your my grandfather then who is my mother?" Naruto asked his supposing grandfather.

"My daughter. Kushina Uzumaki. Former Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi." Yamato answered.

"Former Jinchuuriki?" Naruto said in a confused tone.

"**Boy you do have Kushina's personality. Why didn't I recognize it before." Kyubi said to Naruto.**

_You have some explaining to do. _Naruto said to the fox.

"**But that is your grandfather thought. I remember him from when I was sealed into Kushina." **Kyubi stated to Naruto.

"Naruto are you their?" Yamato asked while waving a hand in front of the blonde's face.

"I'm here old man." Naruto answered causing Yamato to smile.

"I'll show you old." Yamato said before charging at Naruto who ran away.

"Uzumaki's." Danzou commented seeing the two run around the base.

"So now that Yamato is up. What do we do?" Kakashi asked Danzou.

"We keep him here. I can't let Yamato walk around top side without drawing attention to himself. In the mission scroll their was a point where Hiruzen was suppose to meet with Yamato a year from now where the two were suppose to discuss him becoming the Hokage. We will send Yamato with three of my ANBU impersonating his ANBU." Danzou explained.

"Do we kill Hiruzen?" Rin asked as Danzou shook his head no.

"No because I have a feeling that we may have just hit the tip of the iceberg with this one." Danzou answered while watching Yamato chase his grandson.

_Do not worry Hiruzen. Your time will come I guarantee it but not right now. I want to see how many more people you have under lock and key. _Danzou thought before leaving the room.

_With Hiruzen _

He wasn't having a good day. Why you may ask. Well it's because his ANBU squad didn't report to him first thing. He knew that they were suppose to convince Yamato that he was dead and Minato was the Hokage but he had a feeling that wouldn't work so he was now hoping that Yamato went back to Uzu no Kuni and rebuild the village.

_Maybe Yamato went into hiding. I know I would if I were frozen but that's not the case. If the worst case scenario did happen which is my ANBU having to kill Yamato then killing themselves and the lab then I have no problem with that. Sacrifices must be made to ensure the future. _Hiruzen thought before pulling out another file folder which contain four sheets of paper. He started to read each file and couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he was able to freeze these four.

_Then it is always good to have a few ace's then. Especially since their young at that. I need to get Tsunade back into the village at once. She's going to be needed if my ace is going to work. _Hiruzen thought to himself before summoning his ANBU with a task to call Tsunade back to the village.

"Give her this scroll when you see here. I'm sure that's all you'll need." Hiruzen stated to the four ANBU in the room who left to complete their task.

_Hopefully my ace's will be ready to participate in the chunin exams. Hum the irony in this situation. They are competing in the exact competition in the exact village they were said to have died in._ Hiruzen thought before putting the files away.

_Soon Orochimaru. You will see how great your work has been towards the village before our disagreement. It saddened me to mark you a missing nin when your greatest work wasn't completed yet. I hope you didn't succeed in making the curse mark level two a reality. _Hiruzen thought before starting the paperwork he had to do today.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**That's right two chapters in one day. I'm going to catch up to another author on this website known as Kenchi618. I mean this dude puts out chapters like its nothing so I'm going to try to catch up.**

**Also if you remember Zero Division then you may remember Yamato. This time around I'm taking it one step at a time with introducing oc's and getting them into the story slowly but surely.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter5:Results_


End file.
